


A Warning

by whimsyofchaos



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Rated teen just to be safe, Science family for the win, basement trio, very mild horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyofchaos/pseuds/whimsyofchaos
Summary: Ienzo and Aeleus share a terrifying experience in the middle of the night.
Kudos: 1





	A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, posting for the first time! I'm glad to finally share my works with everyone!

This wasn’t Even, this wasn’t _Vexen_. This man, no this _thing_ , this _monster_ standing before him couldn’t possibly be the scientist he knew. Aeleus _refused_ to believe it. Vexen had never made his heart pound in fear. Even’s voice never made him want to hide. And even now, as this twisted echo advanced upon him, even now as Ienzo stood behind him, speechless as he was frozen in sheer terror, Aeleus still felt the overwhelming urge to run and run and _run_. 

  
“Stay where you are or I’ll be forced to attack.” The mountain of a man growled, his face and tone not showing a trace of the dread he felt within.  
The thing in front of him let out a mad cackle that sent chills down his spine. 

  
“And how _exactly_ do you plan to do that?” He asked with a maniacal grin, “The earth no longer answers to your beck and call!”

  
Aeleus’ brow furrowed in confusion. He may not have been a Nobody anymore, but make no mistake, he still very much so had domain over the stone beneath his feet. After ten long years of wielding the ability to bludgeon any foe before him with the power of the earth, it was extremely difficult to forget that fact. But even if now he was nothing but a mere mortal, unable to shake and tear holes into the soil under him, he wasn’t helpless or _weak_ for that matter. So long as Ienzo was still there, so long as Ienzo still needed _protection_ , Aeleus would never stand down; even if it cost him his life.

  
The monster took a step closer and Aeleus drew his weapon, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. The lookalike’s smile grew wide, _inhumanly_ wide, as he strode confidently over to the two other men, completely undeterred by Aeleus’ threat.

  
“WHERE IS HE?!” Ienzo screamed so suddenly that Aeleus jumped and the doppelganger took a step back, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!”

  
Ienzo was breathing heavily now, this just had to be a nightmare, _please_ let it be a nightmare. As each second ticked by, his hope for this to be nothing more than a bad dream died more and more. The gold eyed mimic stared back at him, eyes glowing even in the dark hallway they’d been cornered in. It smiled cruelly back at him, baring too many sharp teeth to count. The imitation’s fearlessness returned, and it again dared to advance upon Aeleus and Ienzo. With every step its appearance seemed to peel away, looking less and less like the blonde scientist and more and more like Xehanort. But this wasn’t the Xehanort from the Radiant Gardens he knew as a boy. He was old, hunched over, but in a way _far_ more intimidating than the silver haired scientist that usually came to mind when he heard that name. 

  
Aeleus’ eyes widened as he too, saw what Ienzo’s eyes had. He didn’t know who the man in front of him was, and he didn’t care. Now he knew for _certain_ that this wasn’t Even or Vexen and that was all he needed to know. In an instant, Aeleus’ arm swung down with the kind of force only he was capable of. Aeleus fully expected the sickening crack of a split skull to enter his ears, to feel the way the bone was _crushed_ under his might, but it never came. A hand had caught his blade and those gold eyes seemingly bored into his very soul. This wasn’t a monster nor was it a man. Suddenly the fear that Aeleus had felt earlier made sense; this was a being of the darkness. It was tugging and prying at his own darkness, the fear nested deeply in his heart, trying in vain to bring it forth once more. Aeleus would not falter again. He violently wrenched the weapon out of the man’s hands and swung again, but this time when the weapon was caught, Aeleus was violently thrown to the right and slammed into the wall. Ienzo gasped and stared in horror as his protector desperately struggled to get up from the ground. Even in the dim illumination provided by the moon he could see that Aeleus was shockingly and worryingly, injured, _badly_.

  
“Consider this a warning.” A deep voice echoed through the hall, “Do not interfere with the war between darkness and light, or you will be disposed of.” 

  
With a start, both Ienzo and Aeleus awoke from their shared nightmare and bolted out of bed, both of them heading for the same place; Even’s room.  
Ienzo arrived first, desperately hitting the door, screaming his mentor’s name. When Aeleus arrived a moment later he moved Ienzo to the side and kicked open the door with ease. The light was flicked on and their eyes danced around the room feverishly as they searched for any sign of the former Chilly Academic. 

  
“WHAT IN OBLIVION ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” A shrill, very _angry_ scream nearly shook the castle on its foundation.

  
They looked to their left where it was clear that Even had just _barely_ dodged out of the door’s path as it was knocked off of its hinges. The blonde scientist glared furiously at the other two men as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. 

  
“Well?! I want an explanation.”

  
Ienzo’s face went blank as his stoic mask returned.

  
“Apologies, Aeleus has grown a bit paranoid.” He waved dismissively as he walked out of the room, trying his best to keep his reputation as someone who _definitely_ didn’t care about Even, no, not at _all_. 

  
Aeleus let out an annoyed breath as he watched the slate haired man disappear from his sight, leaving him to deal with Even alone. The guard stared silently at the blonde, unsure of how to explain himself. With a tired sigh Even massaged his brow as if he had a migraine.

  
“You _will_ fix this in the morning.” He grumbled before ushering Aeleus out of his room.

  
He watched as the gentle giant awkwardly shuffled down the hallway, embarrassed at having caused so much destruction to Even’s door. The wood had never stood a chance. Even couldn’t help but let out a silent chuckle as he shook his head and smiled. Despite being roused from his sleep in such a terrifying manner, he could never express how glad he was that the two of them cared.


End file.
